Knives are for Killing
by Dawn-Infinite
Summary: "How many knifes can fit into a human being?" Is the first question Naruto asks. What insanity will this cause in a world already mad.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Kill me**

The old man was looking down at the horrific scene before him. A sick and twisted crimson pooled and splashed everywhere, the metallic scent hits his nose. These people are the results of his own faults, he has misguided the boy unintentionally. His gaze falls back onto the boy who caused the chaos his face is blood soaked, his normally golden hair is dyed red from the blood of his victims. The boy looks up at him "Hey, you wanna play too?" Inwardly the old man cringed at the hoarse and cracked voice of the child. "No Naruto".

The boy continues to stare at him with morbid amusement. The old man knocks him out with agility not fit for a man his age. He sighs as he picks the boy up and hands him to the ANBU beside him, "Don't let him escape again".


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: EDGE LORD EXTREMUS BLOOD AND GORE**

Sasuke was a normal boy, too eerily normal it's unnatural. He likes to play with his dog a lot, many times and the dog comes back injured everytime. Animals have been missing from the Uchiha compound without explanation only to end up in their food. The boy at the age of 5 with an angelic face and duck butt hair has a secret. He likes seeing people in pain, he is of course a genius at the anatomy of animals.

He revived his dog many times yet he still isn't satisfied, he cuts the poor creature in his spare time and rebuilds him. It was getting boring to him it was too easy to cut up animals, he needed something more. He found a girl one year older than him, yes that one would do. She has brown hair and a plain looking face no one would notice her missing except her loved ones. He stalks her and marks everyone she knew. He maliciously makes a plan so no one would care I'd she's gone.

It's time to strike as she walks out of the Konoha walls into the forest expecting an escort only to find darkness. She wakes up with a gleaming headache only to realise that she is tied to a bed and gagged. Sasuke takes his time observing her body with great interest. He proceeds to take out his scapels and it touches the girl's skin, she screams in pain as he cuts up her body staring at her insides and taking notes. She was never seen again her remains were fed to the sheep of the Uchiha clan.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Have a bad one that I didn't even care** **to read over**

Sakura is an abnormal girl with a literal mask which keeps her insanity at bay. This mask when worn or when never worn enough causes her to twist reality to her image. Her mind is like a twisted jumbled mess which changes with the slightest movement. As chaotic as her mind is her opposite, Ino is stoic and calm. She is the failsafe when her friend jumps into insanity as she would not let anyone else be the protector.

When Ino is gone however the porcelain mask of madness goes rampant it twists reality to the twisted abomination causing misery to everyone near her as she weeps for her friend to return. People call her the demon queen, rightfully so since she rampage across the land as an unstoppable force. The great Jiraya has fallen when he attempted to seal her, he succeeded yet in the form of the mask.

AN: Actually I don't read any of these


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Anyone who still likes this is kinda messed up, well whatever please excuse my 8th grade grammar and writing skills. Please leave a review stating what I am doing wrong. Please note that I know nothing about the insane asylum workings.

Inside Naruto's gut is not a beast made of chakra, nor is it a beautiful fox lady. It is he himself who is in the cage. There are signs of scratches on the bars of the cage, could have not been made by the child in the cage. The boy looks at the seal on on the cage and climbs up and reaches it. His maw morphs and he begins to eat the seal and it is gone in minutes.

After an hour his mind scape missing a cage, he burps his mindscape starts to rumble and crack. It shatters and reveals a darkness with galaxy likeswirls of colors purple, blue, and red scattered in it. Where the seal used to be is a bright white orb, it begins to shine and Naruto wakes up.

He was strapped onto a a bed being rolled into an unknown place. He looked at the ceiling and lights flash before his eyes as he is being taken to an unknown place. The man pushing his bed stopped suddenly and placed a seal on him. After 10 minutes he takes out some keys and unlocks his bondage.

He gets pushed roughly into a padded white room. He deduces that he is being in an isolation room. He looks up and sees a complicated seal, he kicks his lips.

The blonde senses that he is being observed by someone unknown. He closes his eyes and saw a woman with a pineapple hairdo. He grins in his mind as he felt her emotions. He is going to twist this woman into being his puppet easily.

Three months of being in isolation the old man finally comes to visit, he has ANBU guarding him in a circle. "It's time to put up that double personality." Naruto mutters to himself.

The door opens and reveals an old man wearing a Hokage hat. His aura makes people obey him yet also has a grandfather's feel to it. He is not the Hokage for nothing, he is also old in a world where one can die by anything. There is experience and fire in his eyes.

Naruto times this so he looks up at the old man and exclaims, "Jii Jii! What are you doing here?" Looking excited and like he has found salvation.

The old man has read the reports from his T&I they have observed that there are times of days that his personality changes. The less isolation the boy had the less the other personality comes out to play. The other one is called Han while the one he calls his grandson is called Gin.

The Hokage has received many reports of people mysteriously dieing in their totally isolated cells. The 10 year old boy is always monitored and none of the guards has been mutilated yet, but his suspicions are still on Naruto.

The Third Hokage has been told many times by Jiraya that there is nothing wrong with the seal for the tailed beast. He knows better than to believe everything 100%.

Anko, the snake mistress has been particularly fond of the boy. The boy returns to Gin when he is near her, they are both pariahs and it makes sense that they would bond.

I look at the boy before me, he looks like an ordinary boy, more normal than he last saw him. He had malnutrition and stared at everything as food.

The boy looks at him with gleaming eyes the old man falters remembering the night his grandson had that twisted childlike personal. He shivers when the boy hugs him and asks him about his day. As the ANBU try to get the boy off.

I wave my hand, "Stand down. It's alright he's Gin right now." As my guards go back into position. "So Naruto how have they been treating you." The boy looks at me and exclaims, "They don't give me ramen in here jii jii! At least they treat me nicely unlike those stupid villagers! Hey jii jii can we get ramen, it's been so long since I've had ramen!" He speaks really fast like a kid with ADHD, which the old man confirmed he doesn't have he checked with the T&I department.

This was his grandson, he smiles remembering his pranks and happiness the boy brought him in the past. Now the Fox must have split his personality, he is to be isolated. This is the only time he is to take him for ramen maybe the last.

AN: Ok I'm too lazy to write any more than this.


End file.
